


[Podfic] Deadpan (Or, Deadpool Writes a Diary About Cooking Class) by reena_jenkins

by fire_juggler



Category: Cable and Deadpool
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Community: podfic_bingo, Crack, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-14
Updated: 2012-07-14
Packaged: 2017-11-09 23:27:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/459690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fire_juggler/pseuds/fire_juggler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deadpan (Or, Deadpool Writes a Diary About Cooking Class) by reena_jenkins read aloud:</p><p>So, on May 25th, fire_juggler asked Twitter, "Somebody please write a fic called "Deadpan", that I can use for my Read Deadpan #podficbingo square. #literalisgood #deadpanisnotmyfriend" Four days later, this is where my mind went.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Deadpan (Or, Deadpool Writes a Diary About Cooking Class) by reena_jenkins

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reena_jenkins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/gifts).
  * Inspired by [DEADPAN (Or, Deadpool Writes A Diary About Cooking Class)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/459914) by [reena_jenkins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins). 



> This podfic should probably be filed under "fire_juggler cheats at podfic_bingo". So…. I have a podfic_bingo square for "Read Deadpan." And, I was having a lot of trouble finding something to fit the square. Plus, I'm not so good at deadpan humor. But, podfic_bingo specifically says that we can interpret the squares any way we want to, and it _does_ just say "Read Deadpan." So I kind of begged my Twitter list for someone to write me a fic called "Deadpan." Problem solved! 
> 
> Reena_jenkins came to my rescue with this fabulous, cracky fic in which Cable enrolls Deadpool in a remedial cooking class. Cue spandex, irritable soccer moms, reanimated chicken carcasses, and a whiney Wolverine, all in less than 8 minutes! Extra bonus, there are a couple lines in there that probably need to be read "deadpan"; I did my best with them.

Cover Art created by fire_juggler.

| 

## Streaming Audio:

## Length:

00:07:46 

## Downloads:

  * [MP3](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/deadpan-mp3.zip) | **Size:** 7.6 MB
  * [M4B](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/deadpan-m4b.zip) | **Size:** 4.2 MB

  
---|---  
  
**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [DEADPAN (Or, Deadpool Writes A Diary About Cooking Class)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/459914) by [reena_jenkins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins)




End file.
